Ophelia's brand
by And26169
Summary: When the creators of Fire Emblem decided to place the fates party in the awakening universe, there was a special conversation between Ophelia and Lissa where Ophelia almost mentions the brand. Here's my take on what would have happened had Ophelia not found the script. Rated T because of character death (enemy units exist)


**Author's notes:** In the 'before awakening' DLC of Fates, Ophelia acknowledges that she has the brand of the Exalt. However, she then notices the script and promptly doesn't tell Lissa about it. This was a very poor handwave by the developers, so I'd like to see what would have happened had Ophelia revealed the brand of the Exalt. (This Ophelia is from OdinXElise, as that gives the right hair colour for Ophelia. Also, I have a female Corrin and a male Robin because child units.)

 **Copyright disclaimer:** This is fair use, blah blah blah...

* * *

Before starting on their journey through the pathetically weak enemies, Ophelia Dusk decided to hang back and chat with Lissa. After making small talk, she mentioned how she felt as if her mark was being revealed again.

Lissa, who was clearly looking for EXP, tried to offer healing to Ophelia. "A mark? What, like a bruise? You said you weren't hurt!"

Ophelia, who was revealing her hand way too quickly, replied, "No, not like a bruise. It's more... Hrm... It's a birthmark. You can see it if you want. It's right here!" Ophelia turned her left shoulder towards Lissa, and let back a small lock of hair, revealing the brand of the Exalt.

Lissa reeled back in shock the instant she saw the mark. "I, um... I'll have to tell Chrom about this! See ya!"

Ophelia turned towards Elise with an innocent look in her eyes. "Mother, I don't know why they're so fussed about a birthmark..."

"It just means they know that you're a chosen one!"

Odin, meanwhile, was facepalming at how he had just created **another** time paradox. (It appears this world shall be torn to shreds by the fell darkness of total destruction once more. I should probably release the fabric of space and time from my dark clutches...)

Hinoka decided to joke about Corrin's story, "Maybe it's some kind of mark that proves you're royalty or something, ha ha!"

"You're right. Hinoka, was it?"

"Huh? I meant it as a joke and..."

Chrom had to explain the situation himself, as Lissa was still in shock. "Ophelia carries the brand of the Exalt. This means she is a member of our royal family."

Corrin tried to poke fun at the situation. "At least I won't be the only one who knows the bureaucratic _nighmare_ of being in two royal families at the same time." Ryoma and Xander did not approve the joke.

Frederick was still trying to obtain Corrin's proof of royalty, but he became slightly more trusting. (I guess being in two royal families would explain why she can't prove her status. If she says she's in one family, she'd automatically reject the other.)

Selena, being the only one who actually tries to be productive, diverted Chrom's attention. "It... It probably means she's some distant relation."

Chrom objected, "The brand of the Exalt only appears in those extremely close to the top. Any more than 5 generations and the brand won't appear, which is why it isn't on every noble out there." Meaning he knew that Ophelia was a close relative of the house of Ylisse.

Ophelia herself, meanwhile, was too confused with her heritage to care, and started destroying the pathetically underleveled enemies one by one with Percy, Kiragi and Kana.

Kaze, noticing that the children were trying to take the xenologue on their own, decided to intervene, attempting to keep the group safe by lowering the enemies' defenses in the background, making the children's job almost too easy. As the last enemy fell at the hands of a tree (which was hit when Percy missed with a hand axe), the chapter was complete, and the combined army of Hoshido and Nohr moved forward.

* * *

As the group reached the end of the field, Ophelia sensed the (spoiler filled) power of the fell dragon emanating from an unconscious body on the ground. She rushed straight to Robin and began searching him. She was shocked to find the fell brand on Robin's hand, and picked up his arm to take a closer look. "Oh, Gods! This is the legendary mark of Grima! That is the most powerful of all the marks of the chosen." She was notably jealous...

Odin was now facepalming even harder, as the Grima reveal was NOT supposed to happen yet.

However, Robin regained consciousness, interrupting any thoughts the group had. The first thing he saw was Ophelia, who said, "It's not very characteristic of an immortal dragon god to be knocked out in a field. Or for him to not be a dragon, either."

If poor Robin wasn't confused enough by his amnesia, he was mindfucked now. "What's going on? Where am I? Uhh... WHO am I?!"

Ophelia chuckled, "You don't know who you are? That's a new one!"

Chrom, meanwhile, tried to make the party get on with the task at hand. "We'll explain everything when we get to the next town." (Although, whichever Anna is manning the inn is very much in luck, considering the size of our group)

Corrin agreed that visiting the next town was a good idea... Only to see it burning to a crisp at the hands of Garrick. "Agh! The town is burning! It's horrible."

(Honestly, Corrin is such a wimp. You'd think being at war would have her grow something resembling a spine...)

Ophelia, meanwhile, was grinning like Henry. "Well, I'd call that the perfect excuse to perform the awakening. Corrin, Ryoma, Xander, I need your weapons. Grima, I need you too."

"It's ROBIN! R-O-B-I- Huh? I just remembered my name."

Frederick became more concerned that Robin was a spy. "So you conveniently remember your name when someone gets it wrong, even though you have 'amnesia'."

Xander was not convinced either, but still handed Seigfried to Ophelia. Ophelia then put the three swords in the three gaps within the fingers of her left hand, and waved them in front of Robin while saying an incantation. It wasn't long before a huge dragon gave Kana an extreme fit of jealousy.

* * *

It also wasn't long before said dragon had burned the plegian brigands to ash three at a time, while still making sure not to harm the villagers. Each fireball made an explosion more powerful than any tomeweilder could dream. The last few brigands were then swarmed by risen. Afterwards, Grima recoiled in victory, moving above the party. Ophelia quickly tossed a dragonstone before things got too out of hand, returning Robin to his human form. Meanwhile, the risen reconstructed all the damaged houses and healed any injured villagers.

However, this transformation was not without its costs: half of the party had fainted from shock! Ophelia gave Alpha Yato, Siegfried and Raijinto to their (speechless) owners. "What's with the long faces? We saved the town through the power of the chosen!"

Frederick also had his jaw on the floor. "Gods... What WAS that?! I... I think I should take back everything I said about you being a spy. If you were an enemy, we would all be dead by now."

Robin chuckled, "Well, I guess this is one way of gaining trust. I didn't even know I could do that!"

"Hee hee. That's what happens when you put the Fire Emblem anywhere near a dragon. Anyway, I think we should stop and rest here."

Frederick did not approve. "No. We must press on a bit further. We can then make camp a bit further down the road."

Leo, as a strategist, couldn't help but object. "Frederick, it is already evening. Any extra distance you fail to cover now can be made up later when you're refreshed and can walk faster." Frederick nodded in reluctant agreement, much to Lissa's delight.

The townsfolk, who were both grateful for their lives and in complete shock, offered the group a stay at their inn. Like in the original story, it was the least they could do. The risen, once they had finished repairing the town, left via an outrealm gate.

* * *

Over dinner, Corrin decided to take his leave via the outrealm gate, along with his army. After all, he only needed to go back through the gate to rejoin his new friends. Selena reacted with a nigh-uncontrollable rage upon hearing that there was a simple solution to the problem they thought so hard about.

Afterwards, as the Nohr-Hoshidan army parted ways with the Shepherds, Laslow, Odin and Ophelia left to join Chrom. Selena, on the other hand, was too pissed at the others for not thinking of the outrealm gates. She decided to stick with Corrin's army, simply to avoid Odin and Laslow.

The shepards, now four members up, rested in the inn. Ophelia slept in the same room as Robin to "keep Grima in check". However, I will keep it at that as I don't have a clue when it comes to lemons (I should probably talk to megaman).

Lissa, Chrom and Frederick shared a room, too. As the original shepherds, they had to stick together as close friends.

While she slept, Lissa silently doubted her heritage. (A girl who is almost exactly like me has just shown up. The only difference between me and her is the fact that she has the brand... And I don't. She also seemed somewhat more noble than me. Well, all I can do is not remind Chrom about this and hope it slides.)

Laslow and Odin each had their own room, as Laslow wasn't lucky enough, and Odin was trying to master a new spell.

* * *

In the morning, the group decided to push ahead into the woods, where they noticed Lucina standing by a tree (and noticably bored) She still had her mask on, and stared at Chrom. Frederick, seeing Lucina act suspiciously, gave her a warning. "Hold, villain. Who are you, and why are you spying on us?!"

Odin saved his cousin at the last second. "Lucina, I think you went to the wrong place. You've actually went into the lovey-dovey sunshine and rainbows timeline where Grima is the good guy. Look at the risen helping everyone out! Oh, and by the way, Gerome's mask looks terrible on you."

Lucina took off her mask, and glared at Odin. "What happened to changing the future?"

Odin pulled out a pair of sunglasses from his pocket, "I already have."

Lucina rolled her eyes, "I guess you beat me to the punch, cousin. I concede."

And thus they all lived sappily ever after.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there's my take on what would have happened had Ophelia stepped in and mentioned her mark.


End file.
